prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi Tatsu
| birth_place = Gifu,Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Tokyo, Japan | trainer = FCW Staff | debut = October 12, 2002 | retired = }} Naofumi Yamamoto (July 1, 1977) is a Japanese professional wrestler and boxer. He currently works for WWE, where he wrestles under the ring name Yoshi Tatsu on its SmackDown brand. He was trained in the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) Dojo and worked for NJPW from 2002 until 2008 when he signed with WWE. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2002–2008) Yamamoto trained for his professional wrestling career in the New Japan Pro Wrestling Dojo before making his professional wrestling debut on October 12, 2002. Yamamoto lost to Wataru Inoue in his debut match in the first match of a show in the Korakuen Hall. Initially Yamamoto worked low card matches for NJPW, normally on the losing side to gain ring experience. On December 27, 2003, Yamamoto lost to Ryusuke Taguchi in a match where the winner would get a match on NJPW's most prestigious show, their January 4 Dome Show Wrestling World. Yamamoto participated in the 2004 Young Lion Cup where he defeated Hirooki Goto, Aikya Anzawa, and Hiroshi Nagao to earn a total of six points, not enough to qualify for the finals. Yamamoto also participated in the 2005 Young Lion Cup where he only won one match, defeating Yujiro. In 2006 Yamamoto participated in his first G1 Climax tournament, losing all four matches. Yamamoto teamed up with Manabu Nakanishi to compete in the 2006 G1 Climax Tag League, defeating Giant Bernard and Travis Tomko to earn their sole victory in the tournament. On January 8, 2006, Yamamoto and Osamu Nishimura defated Toru Yano and a returning Togi Makabe. Over the summer of 2007 Yamamoto began teaming regularly with Hiroshi Tanahashi forming a team called "New Japan Dragons", earning a match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship against the then champions, Bernard and Tomko, albeit in a losing effort. For the 2007 G1 Climax Tag League Yamamoto teamed up with Takashi Ilzuka, while they defeated three teams (Hirooki Goto and Milano Collection A.T., Togi Makabe and Toru Yano, and Giant Bernard and Travis Tomko); the team ended up in last place. On November 2, 2007 Yamamoto wrestled his last match for NJPW, teaming with his mentor Yuji Nagata in a losing effort against Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2008–present) Developmental territory (2007–2009) In late 2007 Yamamoto was signed by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) to a full time contract, which meant that he had to relocate to the United States. He immediately was assigned to WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), to undergo assessment and training in the "WWE Style" of wrestling. Initially he wrestled as Mr. Yamamoto, then simply as Yamamoto. He briefly teamed with Sheamus O'Shaunessy under the team name "the Movers and the Shakers". Later on he changed his ring name to Yoshitatsu, before tweaking the spelling to Yoshi Tatsu, the name he currently works under. Moved to Smackdown in WWE 2011 Supplimental Draft ECW (2009–2010) On June 30, 2009, Yamamoto joined the ECW brand under the ring name Yoshi Tatsu. He had his first match that night, defeating Shelton Benjamin, although he lost a rematch to Benjamin on the July 9 episode of ECW. On the October 20 episode of ECW, Tatsu defeated Zack Ryder to become number one contender for the ECW Championship, although he failed to win the championship the following week against Christian. On the December 22 edition of ECW Yoshi Tatsu defeated Jack Swagger to earn a spot in the ECW Homecoming battle royal where the winner would challenge Christian for the ECW title at the Royal Rumble. On the January 12 edition of ECW, however, Tatsu was not able to win the battle royal when he was eliminated by Kane. At the Royal Rumble Tatsu competed in his first Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by John Cena. Tatsu then formed a tag team with Goldust and the duo became the number one contenders for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship but failed in capturing the titles on the final episode of ECW on Syfy. Raw (2010-2011) After the ECW brand was discontinued, Tatsu made his debut on the Raw brand on the February 22, 2010 edition of Raw, where he teamed up with Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston to defeat The Legacy (Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes), after Orton turned on his partners. Tatsu won a 26-Man Battle Royal in the dark match to open WrestleMania XXVI by last eliminating Zack Ryder. Since then, Tatsu has mainly appeared on WWE Superstars. In July 2010, Tatsu would be involved in a few backstage brawls with The Nexus to try and help John Cena get rid of them, which he failed to do. Yoshi then went to Japan to promote the new WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 video game. After months of not appearing on WWE television, Tatsu returned on the November 11 episode of WWE Superstars, defeating Zack Ryder. On the November 29 episode of Raw, Tatsu teamed with Mark Henry to defeat WWE Tag Team Champions Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, after a distraction by John Cena. A week later, Tatsu and Henry received a shot at the titles in a Fatal-4-Way Elimination Tag Team match, which also included The Usos and Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov. Tatsu and Henry were the first team eliminated in the match. He has since made a team with former Nexus member Darren Young losing twice on Superstars to The Usos. Recently Tatsu has been teaming with David Hart Smith on Superstars beating the team of Primo and Zack Ryder. Yoshi Tatsu is a pro for season 5 of NXT Redemption training Byron Saxton. On the April 26th episode of WWE NXT, Tatsu was attacked by his own NXT rookie, Byron Saxton after Tatsu interfered and cost Saxton his match against Lucky Cannon. SmackDown and NXT (2011–present) On April 26, Tatsu was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2011 Supplemental Draft. His only appearances on SmackDown for 2011 were in the form of number one contenders battle royals for the World Heavyweight Championship and participation in the All I Want for Christmas battle royal where the winner would receive one wish. Tatsu was a WWE Pro for the fifth season of WWE NXT, also known as NXT Redemption, with his rookie being Byron Saxton. On the April 26 episode of WWE NXT, Tatsu was attacked by Saxton after Tatsu cost his match against Lucky Cannon. This would cause tension between the two until the May 17 episode of WWE NXT, where Tatsu would defeat Saxton. On the May 31 episode of WWE NXT, Saxton was the second rookie eliminated. After Saxton's elimination, Tatsu began a feud with fellow NXT pro Tyson Kidd, whose rookie was also eliminated. Their feud stemmed from Kidd breaking Tatsu's toy figurine of himself and stealing one of the toy figurine's legs. Both wrestlers would trade wins during their series of matches, and Tatsu claimed back the stolen figurine leg by winning a Necklace on a Pole match on the July 26 episode of NXT. After the match, Kidd brutally assaulted the right leg of Tatsu, causing Tatsu to be absent from NXT for more than a month. However, in the next few weeks, a mysterious Japanese symbol would appear on the TitanTron to distract Kidd during his matches. The symbol turned out to be the Kanji lettering for “pride” – a message from Tatsu. Tatsu returned on the September 6th episode of NXT, where he debuted black tights emblazoned with Kanji characters and the Japanese flag, had his small lock of blond hair dyed red and had half his face painted. Tatsu would go on to defeat Kidd on that episode to end the feud. Tatsu later explained that his new look and wrestling style was due to him wanting to better portray Japanese culture, Japanese pride and the aggressive style of Japanese wrestling; he also explained that his face paint was a tribute to the Great Muta. Tatsu stopped wearing his face paint to the ring by October 2011. Tatsu formed an alliance with Trent Barreta; from December 2011, they feuded with Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. Both teams would play pranks on each other, with Tatsu being locked in a closet and Reks' hands being superglued onto an Xbox controller. On January 18th Hawkins and Reks beat Barreta and Tatsu, culminating the feud. Tatsu would then go on a losing streak against the likes of Jinder Mahal, Hunico, Damien Sandow, and Wade Barrett. On the January 23, 2013 episode of NXT, Tatsu and Percy Watson entered a tournament to crown the first NXT Tag Team Champions, but were defeated by the Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) in the first round. Other media As Tatsu, Yamamoto is featured as a playable superstar for the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 video game. He was previously featured in King of Colosseum II and Wrestle Kingdom 2 under his real name. Personal life Yamamoto is a graduate from Kokushikan University with a degree in political studies. Travia *Yoshi Tatsu means "Best Dragon". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving spinning heel kick **Roundhouse kick – WWE **Shining Wizard – WWE *'Signature moves' **front flip senton **Multiple kick variations ***Back **Missile dropkick **Shoot **Octopus hold **Rolling Snapmare followed by a kick to the chest - WWE **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) *'Nicknames' **"The Cardiac Kid" **"The Poison Fist of the Pacific Rim" **'"The Rising Sun" *'Entrance themes' **"J-Pop Drop" by Tom Haines and Christopher Branch (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'78''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 External Links *Yoshi Tatsu's entrance theme Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1977 births Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:2002 debuts